Learning To Love A Vampire Street Child
by RawrDinosoar
Summary: Zero, Ichiru, and Yuuki are Street Children that one day go to a mysterious school, where their lives will suddenly get turned upside down. Kind of AU
1. Zero To Eight

A/N: XP. My second story, yay ^_^. Even though I'm not that far into my first one _.....I was reading about children who lived on the street and I was like awwww then I was thinking about Vampire Knight and my thoughts drifted on to Zero. Zero+awww= good idea for fanfic xP. So yeah it's kinda a AU xPPPP.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight if I did I'd make Kaname love Zero to death xPPP

A young girl that looked about six or so knocked on a large trash bin in a dark alley. Her hair was a chestnut color and her eyes matched the color of her hair. When she noticed nothing happened she knocked on the bin again.

"Zero, are you hungry yet?" The girl asked knocking again.

A boy looking a bit older than her opened the lid of the garbage bin and rubbed his eyes. He had silver hair and violet eyes making him look unique.

"Yuuki stop pestering me. I'm not hungry you just let me take blood yesterday."

The girl named Yuuki giggled at waking up the boy. He was in fact an ex-human. Someone who was human that turned into a Vampire. Whenever he desired blood Yuuki would always give it to him.

"Zero let's go find Ichiru and look for some food to eat." She said before tugging on his arm. Zero sighed before climbing out of the bin and walking out of the alley with Yuuki by his side.

Both Zero and Yuuki were abandoned and had no idea about who their parents were. They both met each other by chance when Zero was stealing from an apple stand and bumped into her. He felt bad that he had pushed her over so he grabbed her hand and ran with her. When he found out that she had no memory of who she was he immediately wanted to take care of her, and announced that she would be his younger sister.

"Ichiru! Get the hell out here; I have no time for this!" Zero yelled getting annoyed of walking threw so many adults.

Suddenly a boy who looked like Zero's double-ganger ran to them jumping on Zero, giving him a hug.

"Zero-chan stop being so mean~, your making it seem like I've done something wrong."

Yuuki smiled at the twins who were on the ground. They were her family and she was theirs. Even though they barely had no money and were treated so cruelly on the streets they were still happy together.

"Ichiru get off me! We're going to get something to eat so come on!" Zero stated before pushing Ichiru off him. When Ichiru got off Yuuki immediately hooked onto Zero's left arm. Ichiru then hooked onto Zero's right arm following Yuuki's example. Zero let out a deep sigh, sometimes they were just a pain in his ass. Zero led them to a large school that had the name Cross Academy over the gates.

"Zero, is this safe?" Yuuki asked admiring the size of the school. Zero ignored her and pushed the gates open with his younger siblings tightening their grip on his arm.

"Yuuki you might slow us down if you run so jump on my back." Zero said trying to loosen the grip Yuuki had on his arm. She slowly nodded her head and let go. Ichiru also let go knowing that he would slow them down if he was attached to Zero. Zero bent down and Yuuki got on his back. He slowly got up supporting Yuuki with his arms on her hind legs.

"Let's go Ichiru."

Ichiru and Zero ran to the entrance of the school and pushed the doors open before peaking inside. Noticing no one in sight they both ran inside and climbed a staircase that was in front of them. There was an east wing and a west wing. Zero silently cursed.

"Zero-chan you and Yuuki-chan should take the left side of the hall, I'll take the east side of the hall." Ichiru said noticing Zero's uneasiness.

"Ichiru you know I can't risk you getting caught without me there to help you." Yuuki began to grip harder onto Zero's shoulders.

"Here I thought you didn't care about me. I'll be fine; it's actually safer and quicker this way. Just make sure it's **you **who doesn't get caught, Zero-chan. Yuuki-chan bye-bye we'll meet up later in the square as soon as we're done searching, alright?" Ichiru said before smiling and taking his leave to the east wing.

"Zero, Ichiru will be okay! He said he would be so let's go~" Yuuki said before pulling on Zero's hair.

Zero sighed again. Were children really supposed to have no worries? He began to run down the west wing. When he saw a door that looked more beautiful then the rest he assumed it was the kitchen. So he slowly opened it before walking in. When he looked around he saw a large red bed. He let Yuuki off his back and they both began to stare at the room in awe. Still thinking this was a kitchen since they had never seen one before they began searching threw drawers.

"What are you children doing?" A sweet voice asked them. Zero immediately ran in front of Yuuki to make sure nothing happened to her.

When he looked back to check if she was okay he noticed that she was staring upward. He looked up to meet her gaze and saw a teenager looking down at them. He had Yuuki's hair and eye color, but his hair was wavier than hers. The teen snapped him out of his thoughts when he asked the same question again.

"Ummmm, we were looking for something to eat because we're really hungry." Yuuki stated before her stomach grumbled. She scratched the back of her head embarrassed.

"Yuuki! That doesn't concern him." Zero said before turning his attention back to the teen.

"If you can question us then I should be allowed to question you! Why are you here in the kitchen, and where's the food!?"

The teen chuckled at both of the children in front of him.

"Your really cute, ne? Most kids are really shy to meet a stranger."

Zero felt his blood boil being called cute and the teen ignoring his question. Yuuki smiled up at the teen and couldn't help but feel natural around him.

"What's your name?" She said getting straight to the point.

"My name is Kuran Kaname. May I ask you two your names?" He said smiling down at Yuuki.

"Well my names Yuuki! My brother's name is Zero! Nice to meet you Kaname-chama." Yuuki said beaming up at Kaname.

Kaname chuckled again at her innocence and looked over to Zero.

"Zero-kun this is certainly not a kitchen it's a bedroom. Would you like me to show you where you can get some food?" Kaname asked finally acknowledging Zero's question.

Zero stuck his tongue out at Kaname and pulled the bottom of his eyelid down. "Nyaaaaa! I don't talk to random assholes!"

Yuuki hit the back of Zero's head.

"Zero! That's rude, Kaname-chama is trying to help us and you're sticking your tongue out at him!"

Zero was about to reply to her when he heard Ichiru scream. He quickly ran to him leaving Yuuki in the room with Kaname, trusting him enough to not hurt her. He ran to where he heard the voice and saw another teenager biting into Ichiru's neck. Ichiru had tears going down his face.

Zero just stared at the scene in front of him. A vampire was sucking Ichiru's blood and Ichiru was crying because of it. Did he hurt Yuuki when he sucked her blood? He finally came back to his senses when the teen stopped sucking on Ichiru's neck and Ichiru fell unconscious. Zero quickly ran over to Ichiru trying to shake him awake, but Ichiru wouldn't wake up.

Kaname had taken Yuuki to see what was taking Zero so long. When Kaname saw the sight in front of him he quickly shielded Yuuki's eyes with his hand, fully understanding what had happened.

"Aidou this is unacceptable! I know that this is your first week at this school so you don't really understand how things work, but you will be punished for something like this."

Zero began shaking Ichiru again ignoring the presence of Kaname. Vampires were monsters. Tears began running down Zero's face. He picked up Ichiru's slumped form and rest him over his shoulders.

"Yuuki we're going!" Zero stated pushing past Kaname.

"What about the food? I'm still hungry!" Yuuki said trying to get Kaname's hands off of her eyes.

"Then stay here with them! Just know that I'm not coming back for you." Zero snapped back getting annoyed that Yuuki wasn't listening to him.

"I will!" Yuuki said before stomping her foot on the ground.

Kaname watched the two retreating boys go down the staircase and disappear out of the building. He then looked at the little girl he was now responsible for. He removed the hand over her eyes and noticed the teen in front of her watching her with azure eyes.

"Yuuki don't worry. Someday he'll come back. Until then, we'll be your family."

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

A/N: *Bows* xDDDDDD. Longer than the first chapter of Completely Heartless yay~ I'll probably be updating that tomorrow or something since this took a long time _ for me to write. Anyways please review ^_^.


	2. Zero To Nine

It was night time on the lonely streets when everyone already packed up and went home. Purple eyes stared from the shadows.

"Everybody gather up, it's time for road call!" Zero called on top of an empty box watching children scurry to making a line. It had been a year since Yuuki had left Ichiru and himself behind and he decided that if he could make her part of his family then he could make new street children join the family.

He jumped off of the box walking over to the right end of the line putting his hands behind his back trying to make him look official. "Proceed, Rose family." Zero said sternly. Being the head of family he of course came up with the last name. Ichiru, being the first one at that part of the line stepped up and saluted.

"Rose Ichiru, Present!" Ichiru yelled making sure the other end of the line could hear him; before he stepped back into his place. The next boy stepped up with blonde hair and emerald green eyes also saluting.

"Rose Takuma Taku, Present!" Takuma said stepping back stating his so called nickname at the end. Two girls stepped up next hand in hand together before letting go of each other and curtsying. An acorn haired girl spoke up first looking the youngest out of the two. "Rose Sayori Yori!" The oldest with her tangerine hair up in pigtails that were being supported by the end of Zero's sleeves that he previously ripped off for her sighed before she announced her name, "Rose Touya Rima."

The girls held each others hand as they stepped back again. Zero moved past the two girls to look at who else was on the line. A boy looking about two years old with a pony tail also tied by part of Zero's sleeve stepped forward. Not really understanding how to introduce himself he just waved at Zero; making the Rose family leader smile.

"Rose Kaien Cross!" Zero announced for the boy before picking him up and putting him back in line. A red head boy with golden eyes stepped forward looking a bit older than Zero.

"Rose Kaito." He announced before flicking Zero's forehead. Zero gritted his teeth in annoyance. Why did he put up with Kaito you ask? He was set on not losing any family members even since the Yuuki incident. Kaito knowing this of course chuckled and stepped back to his place in line.

A three year old boy stepped forward his hat covering most of his face and long black hair. "Rose Yagari Gari." Zero walked over to him petting his head before the boy stepped back into line. "It's bed time!" Zero yelled causing all the kids except for Kaien and Kaito to scurry to a dark alley; hiding in the trashcans and cardboard boxes. Zero picked Kaien up before glancing at Kaito.

"Didn't you hear the order?" Zero asked keeping his calm. Not wanting to command Kaito. At least not yet.

"You want to see her again, don't you?" Kaito asked before stepping closer to the silver haired boy. Zero sighed at the question. Wasn't that **his **business? When Kaito asked again thinking the boy hadn't heard him Zero pushed him with his right hand, making sure not to drop Kaien. When the red head fell he quickly looked up watching Zero stare down at him.

"That girl is none of your concern. She's not part of this family. I don't even think she'll remember who I am when she see's me again, and its better that way! I would have let Ichiru stay there too if he wasn't…" Zero stopped the end of his sentence. He **knew **the reason why he didn't let Ichiru stay. But reason was why he kept thinking that he should just abandon his family and die; so he tried his best to stay away from it, to even mention it would destroy the family and that would be completely selfish on his part.

Kaito got up and brushed himself off, before taking the confused Kaien from Zero's hands. Kaito ruffled Zero's hair with one of his available hands, causing the boy to snap out of it.

"You must remember that you are what you are. You cannot change it, and so you must accept it. Well good night Zero. Kaien you say goodnight too!" Kaito said wanting to change the subject as to not make Zero any more uncomfortable. They chuckled as the boy made an attempt to say goodnight and Kaito quickly ran into a trashcan with Kaien to sleep.

Zero walked in front of the alleyway before sitting down; frequently looking back and forth checking for the police. He'd be damned if the police found any of them on the street at night. If they ever got caught they'd have to sit inside a crowded jail cell filled with criminals and pedophiles. Not even getting a chance to go to juvie. Street children had no right's that's how it always was. So, Zero being head of family always spent his nights restless watching over his family. Often having to only getting four hours to sleep at day time when he wasn't looking for food to feed the family or making sure the family was staying out of trouble.

**R-e-s-t-l-e-s-s-**

The next morning Kaito woke up first noticing Zero stare at people setting up their stalls to begin the day.

"Ay, it's time for you to take a break." Kaito said walking over to Zero and tapping him on his shoulder. Zero looked up at Kaito seeing that he was really concerned.

"I have to look for food first. Just, take care of everyone for me Kaito." Zero ordered not even wanting to debate on it. Kaito rolled his eyes before he opened his mouth again before Zero pushed him over again.

"Don't go against my order. Take care of the family."

Zero then wandered off to town, trying to look for people that usually gave donations to him if he asked properly. Suddenly he was gripped firmly before being raised up to the person's eye level.

"Rose! Where. The. Hell. Is. My. Money?"

It was Rido. Rido was a rich man who gave money to Zero while he was still taking care of Yuuki to buy her clothes and water so that she could remain clean and after she left when he had to get a tattoo to tame his vampire side. It was a large donation but Yuuki's clothes and the water were expensive. Now with all the new funds and all the children Zero could barley afford to give everyone a piece of bread for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"I don't have it today, Rido-sama. I'll pay you when I can." Zero said squirming in the older mans grip.

"Little bastard!" Rido yelled people not even daring to look in their direction, because Rido could make you literally disappear with a snap of his fingers. Rido threw the boy in his hands to the ground. He spit in Zero's face before kicking him repeatedly. Zero closed his eyes shut hoping that Rido would hurry up and leave him alone before any member of his family saw him.

"Leave that child alone." A familiar voice called out. Zero opened his eyes in shock when he heard it. Rido kissed his teeth before staring at the person who said it. It was no one other than Kaname Kuran, with Yuuki attached to his pant leg.

Rido grunted before smiling at Kaname and Yuuki. "Kaname and Yuuki what a pleasant surprise. I was just making sure that he could repay me what he owes."

"I'll pay everything he owes. Just tell me the amount."

Rido was set back when he heard Kaname speak. Kaname didn't even wait for Rido to speak and handed him more than enough yen. Rido smirked before proceeding to his house happy that he got his money and beat Zero up.

"Zero-kun are you alright?" Kaname asked Zero walking over with Yuuki walking behind him.

"I don't want to owe you! Why didn't you just leave me alone, I didn't need help!?"

Kaname ignored the boys yelling and picked him up bridal style. Yuuki puffed her cheeks out jealous of Zero, not even remembering him at all. She gripped onto Kaname tighter trying to make her presence more known.

"Yuuki stop it, I'm helping him currently."

"What the hell!? I don't need any help, you bastard let me go!" Zero protested squirming out of Kaname's arms, causing Kaname to strengthen his grip on Zero making Yuuki more jealous.

"Zero-onii-sama!" A kind Ichijou yelled running towards the group, concerned for Zero. The blond boy had been searching for Zero, thinking that he'd been kidnapped even though Kaito said he was fine. Kaname looked down at the confused boy before raising an eyebrow.

"Taku-kun, why aren't you resting? Are you guys playing hide n' seek again? You should be in school." Zero asked and stated forgetting that he was in Kaname's arms.

"Zero-onii-sama I was worried about you. Kaito-nii said that you stayed up all night. You should…You should rest!" Takuma said truly concerned about Zero.

"Why don't you two come to live with me and my sister Yuuki in my mansion? You can work there and get paid generous and you'll get a place to live." Kaname said before Zero could even respond back to Takuma causing Zero to grit his teeth. It was a good offer but he needed it for the ENTIRE family, not just him and Takuma.

"I want Taku-kun to come! Taku-kun seems really nice and I want a playmate Kana-onii!" Yuuki said beaming up at Kaname not caring about Zero anymore.

"NO! Now put me down now! I have a family to feed!" Zero yelled pushing Kaname away from him. Takuma looked up at the struggling boy then at Yuuki.

"Umm, Kana-sama? Can our entire family work for you?" Takuma asked Kaname. Thinking Kana was his name because of Yuuki. Kaname chuckled at Takuma before nodding a 'yes' to him.

"Then I think we'll come!" A group of kids who were watching the event said. Said kids being members of the Rose family.

A/N: Ha-ha I'm back XD. Homework is a bitch Dammit -.-……………… which caused my depressedness (new word xDDD) to reverse and become responsibility…I think o_o. So I'll update as much as I can now, so :P that's it.


End file.
